Albus tem um encontro - Tradução Autorizada
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Que tão desesperado se necessita estar para flertar com Albus Dumbledore? Gilderoy Lockhart, ante as suas contas bancárias vazias, diria que não tanto.


**Albus tem um encontro**

Summary:

Que tão desesperado se necessita estar para flertar com Albus Dumbledore? Gilderoy Lockhart, ante as suas contas bancárias vazias, diria que não tanto.

Notas da Autora:

Fanfic com dedicação especial para LiliRosen ( _euzinha, yupi!_ ), que além de ter traduzido o fanfic anterior, deu-me a ideia nos comentários.

A minha mais honesta tentativa de juntar esses dois não foi suficiente (se piscas e cruzas os olhos, poderia, talvez, conter algo de McGonagall/Lockhart).

Notas da Tradutora:

Este oneshot pertence a Gravilla, eu apenas o traduzi para português com o devido consentimento da autora.

Poderão encontrar a versão original aqui: archiveofourown (ponto) org / works / 9233924

A autora colocou o oneshot localizado no terceiro ano, mas pela linha de tempo da saga de Harry Potter, este transcorre durante o segundo ano de Hermione e não no terceiro.

* * *

QUARTA-FEIRA, 22:30 HORAS

Gilderoy teria querido desfrutar a preciosa vista desde o terraço de Graham&Ledbury. Além de ser o restaurante mais caro e exclusivo de Londres, as varandas davam uma panorâmica completa do centro. Isso, claro, senão se está praticamente recostado sobre a varanda, de costas para a cidade e frente a Albus Dumbledore.

O mago mais poderoso da sua época tinha Gilderoy Lockhart abraçado pela cintura contra a varanda do terraço. Na Grã-Bretanha desses anos, alguns peões todavia se escandalizavam ao ver dois homens num intercâmbio aparentemente tão sentimental. Mas o assunto, ainda que muito próximo, não tinha nada de romântico, especialmente quando Dumbledore lhe murmurou ao ouvido.

\- Então, Gilderoy? - perguntou o ancião- O que é que queres que diga à imprensa amanhã?

Gilderoy engoliu a saliva, e recordou como a sua simples vida de êxito e luxo se havia começado a complicar sete dias antes. Mais precisamente, na quinta-feira ao meio-dia.

* * *

QUINTA-FEIRA, 13:10 HORAS

Gilderoy considerava-se a si mesmo uma pessoa eficiente. Se queria algo, aplicava-se em consegui lo. E francamente, os seus desejos eram muitos simplórios: Só queria estar forrado de dinheiro. As admiradoras, as viagens em cruzeiros de primeira classe e os diamantes, essas coisas chegavam por si só.

Sem temor a equivocar-se, Gilderoy diria que estava no topo do mundo. Os seus livros de aventuras haviam conquistado o mundo mágico. A fama vende livros e os livros trazem fama. E o melhor, o seu único risco ao escrevê-los tinha sido acercar-se às horrorosas pessoas que os viveram. Uma vez que tinha o quadro completo, ¡pooof!, só necessitava um bom feitiço de desmemorização, e encontrava-se em condições de clamar a autoria da façanha para si mesmo.

Essa quinta levantou-se ao meio-dia. Não tinha motivos para levantar-se mais cedo. Despiu o pijama de seda lavanda para vestir uma túnica azul celeste, e tomou o pequeno-almoço que a sua assistente havia preparado na cozinha. Revisou a correspondência, que as suas corujas tinham trazido cedo: um saco de cartas das admiradoras, com pacotes com todo o tipo de presentes que a sua assistente Justina já havia classificado. Decidiu que se encarregaria de ler algumas no fim de semana, enquanto enchia a boca com umas deliciosas panquecas de maçã em forma de mantícora que lhe enviou uma boa mulher de Idaho. Como todas as semanas, duas ou três cartas dos editores, perguntando-lhe, melhor dizendo, rogando-lhe que lhes enviasse outro manuscrito.

Agora, estava feliz com a fama que tinha adquirido. Passava os seus dias rodeado de admiradores e amigos, bebendo a água mineral mais cara disponível e portando túnicas de desenhador. Aonde quer que fosse alguém sempre o reconhecia, e isso causava que as pessoas quisesse acercar-se-lhe. Sempre havia alguém buscando um autógrafo da sua pluma de pavão-real, uma boa fotografia para poder se vangloriar aos amigos. Só que o seu último livro já estava vendido e fazia dois meses que não tinha nem rastro de alguma história. Estar rodeado de gente agradável, mas ruidosa, impede ver a gente repulsiva e calada da que costuma alimentar as suas novelas.

Bem podia passar o resto da vida sem escrever mais. Tinha a fama, os diamantes e a água mineral, que mais poderia desejar?

Ou isso se dizia a si mesmo antes de ir dormir, até que essa má quinta-feira entre as cartas dos agentes encontrou uma carta do banco de Gringotts:

 _Estimado Sr Gilderoy Lockhart:_

 _Mediante a presente coruja queremos fazer-lhe chegar o aviso de cobrança dos serviços para os quais nos contratou, e dos quais ainda estamos à espera de receber o seu pagamento._

 _Agradecemos-lhe que realize o ingresso no nosso escritório ou se coloque em contacto com o nosso departamento de gestão._

Gilderoy devorou a carta com os olhos duas vezes antes de erguer uma sobrancelha.

\- Justina! - gritou, ainda quando a assistente estava a meio metro de distância -. Creio que recebi uma carta de Gringotts por erro.

A assistente tomou a carta e leu o estado de conta anexado.

\- É uma cobrança pelo manuseamento de conta. Parece que a conta corrente esteve a zero desde há um mês. Mas transferirei as poupanças de... - a assistente interrompeu-se de repente -. Na realidade, esta é da conta poupança. A conta corrente foi fechada faz uma semana.

O mago olhou o estado das contas em zero e as cartas dos editores na outra mão.

Era momento de escrever outro livro. E não tinha a menor ideia de onde conseguiria outra vítima para tirar-lhe uma aventura e depois apagar-lhe a memoria.

* * *

Primeiro tentou dar uma volta por alguns asilos de anciãos, a sua primeira fonte de histórias. Passou a sexta e o sábado conversando com inúmeros anciãos decrépitos, cada um mais fedorento que outro, até que caiu em conta de que já havia usado a todos os que podiam dar-lhe historias mais ou menos dos últimos 20 anos.

Os magos com histórias recentes não estavam nos asilos, isso era um facto.

Na tarde de domingo estava desesperado. Seguiu os conselhos da líder do seu clube de fãs, Gladys, e foi "treinar" num clube de atletismo, mas só resultou num esgotamento por toda a atividade física e ainda assim fez alguns contactos, nenhum que tivesse histórias que valessem ser roubadas.

Por "atividade física" entende-se "fugir dos fãs", e por "fazer contactos" entende-se "relaxar no spa enquanto o proprietário o devora com os olhos".

Gilderoy suspirou interiormente. Senão conseguia algo rápido, essas exibições iam a ser a sua fonte de ingressos. Sempre podia retomar contacto com Rita Skeeter e tomar essa sessão de fotos desnudo para contar com dinheiro extra, mas isso implicaria pôr-se a fazer algo de exercício para melhorar a forma do seu flácido traseiro.

"Sentar-se a escrever tem esse efeito no traseiro de uma pessoa" disse-se Gilderoy, antes de soltar uma gargalhada interna. Ele só ditava, a encarregada do trabalho de correção e edição era Justina.

Quando finalmente saiu do spa, descobriu que a conexão de pós de flu da sua casa estava cortada. Teletransportou-se para a sala, onde os elfos domésticos lhe haviam deixado uma muda de roupa de gala preparada para ir-se de festa.

"Patético", disse-se. "É domingo pela noite e não poderei ir a nenhum lado porque não tenho dinheiro".

A montanha de cartas das suas admiradoras esperavam-no justo na mesa onde a deixou.

"Bem, suponho que me servirá para passar tempo antes de ir dormir" pensou, antes de tomar a primeira carta.

Era de uma tal Hermione Jean Granger. Tinha uma caligrafia impecável, mas as letras tinham sido enfeitiçadas para ter o máximo de legibilidade.

"Não me estranharia que tivesse enfeitiçado a carta para ser a primeira no montão" disse-se Gilderoy, acenando com a cabeça.

 _Estimado senhor Gilderoy:_

 _É você toda uma inspiração para os estudantes de Hogwarts! Às vezes tomo apontamentos dos capítulos e depois estendo-os com os livros da escola. Começarei a frequentar o segundo ano em Hogwarts e desejaria ter um professor tão honesto e experimentado como você._

A carta estendia-se ao longo de páginas e páginas dos mais diversos elogios, mas Gilderoy cravou a vista na última linha.

Hogwarts. Onde Dumbledore e quem sabe quantos magos velhos mais dão aulas enquanto aguardam a morte. Uma verdadeira mina de histórias, se conseguisse infiltrar-se.

Não podia roubar o crédito de ter derrotado Grindewald. Mas estava seguro de que nessa velha cabeça de Dumbledore havia um montão de boas histórias à espera de ser capturadas e devidamente exploradas.

Assim que escolheu uma túnica para vestir, tomou um banho e programou o despertador para as 6 da manhã.

Segunda ia ser um dia muito longo.

* * *

SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 13:30 HORAS

A segunda-feira deveria ter sido um dia muito longo, mas Gilderoy não escutou o despertador e dormiu até passado o meio-dia.

Ao levantar-se encontrou-se com que as cartas desse dia estavam justo onde as corujas as tinham deixado, não havia pequeno-almoço e ninguém havia regado as suas plantas.

\- Justina! - gritou desde as escadas - O que é que ocorreu com o correio?

Gritou o nome de Justina por toda a casa, para encontrar por fim uma enorme pasta na sala de jantar, coroada por uma nota com a letra de Justina.

Não necessitava sequer de lê-la. Era uma carta de renuncia. Na pasta encontrou o estado de todas e cada uma da suas contas. Justina havia-se dado ao trabalho de encerrá-las antes de ir-se.

Após ensaiar o seu sorriso perfeito no espelho, escolheu uma pose de pé que mostrasse o seu melhor ângulo e teletransportou-se para Hogwarts. Em dez segundos encontrou-se de regresso no solo da sua sala de jantar, algo aturdido.

"Tem uma barreira anti-aparição" bufou por baixo, sacudindo o pó. "Terei que aparecer-me em Hogsmeade".

Só que não tinha uma ideia clara do lugar ao que ia. Havia estado aí durante uma das suas digressões de promoção, e inclusive teve uma sessão de autógrafos numa loja de doces, aonde tinha passado engolindo os chocolates que as alunas de Hogwarts lhe ofereceram a montões.

"Como se chamava o lugar? Horseducks?" Torceu a boca e perguntou-se se não deveria ter mais informação antes de teletransportar-se. Olhou para o relógio, e decidiu que já tinha perdido tempo suficiente.

Apareceu na parte baixa de um lago, fundido até aos joelhos num pântano da mesma cor e consistência que o chocolate que tanto recordava.

"Mas que maldito caralho" disse entre dentes e em voz baixa, enquanto tentava extrair as suas pernas do barro.

Na margem conseguiu tirar a água da roupa com um feitiço de calor, mas nenhuma quantidade de encantamentos de limpeza podia tirar o lodo dos seus caros sapatos de pele de rinoceronte. Ao longe podia ver a rua principal de Hogsmeade, até mesmo um cais com alguns botes. Resignou-se a caminhar por Hogsmeade em semelhante estado de sujidade.

Passou em frente da loja de doces, que resultou chamar-se Honeydukes. O seu estômago grunhia, recordou que não tinha tomado pequeno-almoço. E maldita seja, tinha fome, mas a apertada situação da sua carteira impedia-o de tomar uma refeição do custo que uma celebridade como ele requeria.

Seria perfeito encontrar algumas alunas de Hogwarts que lhe oferecessem chocolates. Desgraçadamente era segunda, pelo que todas deviam estar encerradas nas aulas. Pior ainda, era verão. Nem sequer deveriam haver alunos em Hogwarts.

Não tinha ideia alguma de como iria pagar a sua passagem, mas albergava a esperança de convencer o barqueiro a levá-lo gratuitamente.

Caminhou cabisbaixo. Por uma vez na vida, desejava que ninguém o reconhecesse. Por outro lado, uma fã que o convidasse a tomar o pequeno-almoço, poderia melhorar consideravelmente o seu dia.

Foi então que se topou com uma anciã cujo rosto lhe parecia vagamente familiar. A anciã fixou a vista nele.

"Bom, é mais velha que a média entre as minhas admiradoras" disse-se Gilderoy, erguendo-se reto. "Mas não é tão feia como a primeira editora que me apresentaram".

Acercou-se a sorrir, mentalizando-se para fazer em despregue de encanto. Topou-se com a testa franzida da bruxa anciã.

\- Boas tardes, bela dama - disse Gilderoy, beijando-lhe a mão -. Perguntava-me se por fortuna saberá como posso chegar a Hogwarts.

\- Que assuntos o levam a Hogwarts? - perguntou a anciã, algo cortante.

\- Tenho negócios a tratar com Albus.

\- Na escola geralmente chamamo-lo de Professor Dumbledore - disse a mulher -. Mas pode tratar a maioria dos assuntos comigo. O meu nome é Minerva McGonagall, e sou a subdiretora.

Por um momento, Gilderoy não soube se maldizer ou bendizer a sua sorte.

\- Então, Minerva, é um gosto conhecê-la - disse Gilderoy.

\- Preferiria que me chamasse professora McGonagall - disse a mulher, alçando uma sobrancelha -. E não me disse que negócio o traz a falar com o professor Dumbledore.

Algumas pessoas haviam-se detido a mirar. Não pareciam fãs. A maioria eram adultos maiores do povo, e um que outro menino sujo.

\- Entenderá, Minerva, que nos círculos onde a gente como Albus e eu nos movemos, há assuntos que só podem ser tratados em pessoa.

O rosto da professora contraiu-se um momento, até que não suportou mais e rompeu numas risadas demasiado potentes para alguém da sua idade e complexão.

Tomou um bom par de minutos à professora para deixar de se rir, e outros dois para ser capaz de respirar normalmente. Gilderoy sentiu-se terrivelmente ridículo, com toda essa gente a olhar, e inclusive um pouco preocupado de que a anciã fosse asfixiar-se pelo riso.

\- Levá-lo-ei, então - disse a professora com um enorme sorriso -. Na minha idade, já não é bom rir se assim.

\- Francamente não encontro a razão pela qual é tão gracioso que um combatente das Artes das Trevas queira falar a sós com um dos seus colegas - exclamou Gilderoy indignado, com a voz mais solene que a sua indignação lhe permitiu pronunciar -. Só necessito falar com o professor.

\- Gilderoy, rapaz, as minhas alunas tem posters dos teus livros e esse teu horrível champô nos balneários - murmurou a professora -. Que parte de ti é "combatente das Artes das Trevas"?

As palavras da professora fundiram-se na cabeça de Gilderoy lentamente. O seu primeiro impulso foi fugir, mas com a grande quantidade de gente a olhá-los, um movimento assim seria dar-lhe razão. A mulher deu meia volta e fez-lhe um sinal com a cabeça.

\- Acompanhe-me ao cais. Já passou da hora do almoço, mas estaremos a tempo para o jantar em Hogwarts.

No cais, encontrou-se com uma barca movida por um semi-gigante barbudo. Apenas havia lugar para sentar-se, no meio dos sacos de compras e o enorme abrigo do sujeito.

"Bem, já estou dentro" disse-se Gilderoy. "Agora, como posso fazer para ficar a sós com Dumbledore?".

* * *

TERÇA-FEIRA, 8:45 HORAS

Era incrível, mas até esse momento só tinha podido falar com o professor Dumbledore no corredor, rodeado de gente, com a professora McGonagall e quem sabe quanta gente mais ao redor.

Para ser férias, o professor Dumbledore tinha demasiado trabalho: revisar planos de estudo para o ano seguinte, depurar listas de alunos disponíveis, coordenar corujas...

\- No pensei que fosse tão difícil falar com ele - bufou Lockhart por baixo.

\- Tem uma escola que dirigir - respondeu McGonagall.

Gilderoy sobressaltou-se porque nem sequer se deu conta de ter falado em voz alta. Quase derramou o café sobre as torradas e a manteiga do pequeno-almoço no Salão Principal.

\- Além de que, francamente, crê que vai poder enredar o professor para tirar-lhe as recordações? - perguntou McGonagall, arrebatando-lhe a manteiga -. Vai ter que convencê-lo de que vem por algo melhor do que uma entrevista de trabalho.

Gilderoy sentiu como as cores lhe subiam ao rosto. Por fortuna o salão estava quase vazio, com pouquíssimos professores e uma fração dos alunos pelo verão.

\- Eu... não sei do que está a falar.

\- Por suposto que sabe, e está consciente de que cometeu um crime - explicou McGonagall, aplicando marmelada à tosta-. Ambos conhecíamos a algumas das bruxas às que apagou a memória. Nicté, por exemplo. Fez um péssimo livro dela.

"Qual delas era Nicté?" perguntou-se Gilderoy, "A dos dentes amarelos ou a da lepra?".

\- Como seja, o professor Dumbledore vai falar consigo depois do pequeno-almoço – disse McGonagall-. Apesar das minhas advertências, o nosso diretor crê que você poderia cobrir o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

\- Eu? Dar aulas? - Gilderoy franziu a testa -. Oh, não, não gosto de crianças. Não estou feito para essas coisas.

Minerva McGonagall assentiu com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que dava um gole à sua chávena de café. Gilderoy serviu-se um copo de sumo, no fundo agradecido com a escola o estar a convidar ao pequeno-almoço.

\- Isso foi o mesmo que eu disse ao diretor. Mas Albus insiste que também de um mau maestro se aprende - A mulher encolheu os ombros -. Se tenho um pouco de sorte, o matará a maldição da cátedra de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas antes de que possa tomar possessão do posto.

\- Que maldição? Do que fala?

\- Deve saber, estimado Senhor Lockhart, que desde que Voldemort foi recusado para o cargo, nenhum professor durou mais de um ano. Só posso rezar para que você não seja a exceção.

\- Uma pena, porque não venho pelo posto - insistiu Gilderoy -. Só necessito falar a sós com Albus.

\- Uma pena, disse bem - McGonagall sorriu-lhe, deixando ver uma dentadura branca e gasta -. Porque me assegurarei pessoalmente que não possa ficar a sós com ninguém, absolutamente ninguém desta escola.

"Não o creio, anciã". Disse-se Gilderoy. "Vou ter que empregar medidas extremas". Agora, a "disposição" romântica de Dumbledore era bem conhecida pelo mundo mágico. Estava até nos livros de história: Dumbledore começou a sua relação com Grindewald como casal.

Gilderoy não se considerava homofóbico. A sério. Até tinha alguns amigos gay. Tampouco é que falasse muito seguido com eles ou lhe importasse particularmente o que faziam com as suas vidas. Mas tê-los dava-lhe o direito de vangloriar-se da sua mente aberta e de não ser homofóbico.

Não era a primeira vez que Gilderoy Lockhart tinha que usar o seu aspeto físico para sair do passo. Por exemplo, conseguiu a sua primeira editora graças a ter dormido com ela. E ainda que não se sentia especialmente atraído pelos homens (na realidade, não se sentia em absoluto atraído por ninguém, só por si mesmo), ainda assim sabia aplicar os seus encantos onde era necessário.

De modo que antes de entrar no escritório entrou rapidamente no quarto de banho, acomodou o cabelo, mordeu um pouco os lábios para que ficassem bem vermelhos, e livrou-se por completo da sensação de ser uma pessoa horrível, porque definitivamente era uma pessoa horrível mas também a gente espantosa como ele necessita uma fonte de ingressos estável e preferentemente milionária.

"Vou fazer um bom livro de ti, Albus Dumbledore" disse-se, ao entrar no escritório, seguido de perto por Minerva McGonagall.

O escritório de Dumbledore era dececionantemente plano. Certo, tinha centenas de artefactos mágicos flutuando por toda a divisão, e o tão afamado fénix a dormir num cabide, mas parecia tão cinza como o de qualquer outro mago poderoso.

O próprio homem não era tão interessante como a imprensa o havia querido fazer ver. Tinha umas longas barbas brancas, recolhidas com um simples laço azul.

"Os penteados que eu faria se tivesse umas barbas assim" pensou Gilderoy, tomando uma nota mental de talvez deixá-las crescer algum dia.

O Professor Dumbledore apenas lhe dedicou uma mirada.

\- Senhor Gilderoy Lockhart! É um gosto tê-lo por aqui - disse com amabilidade, oferecendo-lhe um dos pratões de doces de limão -. A professora McGonagall comentou-me que tem assuntos "de combatentes de Artes das Trevas".

Gilderoy não pôde deixar de notar o risito e a mirada de burla que trocaram ambos os docentes.

\- Talvez exagerei com o termo - disse Gilderoy, com um enorme sorriso -. Não é esse o negócio que queria tratar.

Gilderoy tomou a cadeira frente à secretária e aproximou-a a um lado do professor. Como Albus não o chamou à atenção, Gilderoy marcou mentalmente a quantidade de espaço pessoal que lhe permitia o homem.

\- Suponho que então quer falar do cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que se abre este ano - disse Albus, sereno -. Em cujo caso, estarei encantado de dar-lhe as boas-vindas à equipa.

\- Estou muito honrado de escutá-lo, mas, não é esse o assunto que me traz por aqui.

Gilderoy sabia que esse era o seu momento. Mordeu um pouco um dos seus lábios, levou a mão ao cabelo, desceu la mirada como se quisesse evitar os olhos do professor Dumbledore. Via as suas admiradoras fazê-lo o tempo todo, de maneira natural, mas ele sabia como administrar uma quantidade artificial e controlada.

\- Santo Merlin - exclamou Dumbledore, com um sorriso que não atinava a situar -. E pode-se saber que o traz por aqui?

Gilderoy acercou-se umas pulgadas mais. Foi então que soube que estava na zona precisa. Esfregou um pouco os seus joelhos, mais para dar a aparência de nervosismo do que por nervos verdadeiros. Era um jogo fácil.

\- Verá, professor Dumbledore, eu sempre senti uma profunda admiração por si. Pelo que faz, pela sua trajetória.

"Bom, vejamos a sua reação", disse-se Gilderoy, estudando Albus pelo canto do olho como se estivesse muito embaraçado para vê-lo diretamente. As pupilas do professor estavam algo dilatadas, as suas pálpebras ligeiramente caídas e a sua boca entreaberta. "Perfeito, creio que o tenho interessado".

Albus assentiu com a cabeça e acomodou os óculos.

\- Entendo que está muito ocupado, e teria todo o direito de recusar-me. Mas pergunto-me, se aceitaria um convite para jantar a sós com um admirador - disse, com um suspiro bem distribuído, seguido de um muito estudado silêncio -. É só uma saída amistosa. Não tem que ser um encontro.

Albus tomou uma lufada de ar e aclarou a garganta.

\- Bem - disse Albus, todavia aclarando-se -. Faz tempo que não tenho um convite para sair.

\- Conhece o Graham&Ledbury, Albus? - acrescentou Gilderoy -. É um sítio muggle precioso. Parece-lhe bem amanhã às dez?

\- Sairemos amanhã, então – disse o velho -. Havia pedido à professora McGonagall que me acompanhasse durante a sua entrevista, mas creio que isso já não vai ser necessário.

Detrás de Gilderoy, a professora McGonagall abriu a boca e fechou-a antes de falar.

Gilderoy colocou-se de pé e fez a sua saída triunfal, não sem antes dedicar-lhe uma reverência ao diretor.

"A quem lhe está a cair uma maldição agora, velha intrometida?" pensou, quando estava a sair do escritório. "Agora, tenho reservas a fazer... e devo pensar em como vou pagar essa conta".

* * *

QUARTA-FEIRA, 22:00 HORAS

O Graham&Ledbury é o tipo de sítio que os jornalistas de espetáculos muggles espiam, porque as estrelas televisivas e de cinema adoram aparecer por aí. Gilderoy nunca esteve muito seguro da maneira em que os muggles escolhem a realeza, mas parecia-lhe que esse tipo de gente também costumava ser vista nesses sítios.

Não podia interessar-lhe menos. Gilderoy frequentava-o porque os fãs insistiam em convidá-lo, e porque tinham essa água mineral russa dos glaciares que mais nenhum outro sítio de Inglaterra importava.

Albus via-se preocupantemente muggle, com um casaco azul e uma gravata vermelha. Lockhart sentiu-se subitamente inadequado, com a sua camisa púrpura e as suas calças negras.

"Tranquilo, Gilderoy, não estás aqui por diversão", repetiu-se. "Só necessitas ficar a sós com ele.

Com toda a pompa, tomou Albus pelo braço e escoltou-o até à mesa, onde se assegurou de oferecer-lhe a cadeira.

Albus tomou o menu e dispôs-se a lê-lo.

\- Primeiro... Gilderoy - disse, e de imediato levou a mão à boca -. Posso chamar-te Gilderoy, certo?

Lockhart teve que admitir a doçura do gesto. Como uma estudante de colégio.

\- Por suposto, se me permites chamar-te Albus. Albus Dumbledore sorriu. Parecia verdadeiramente deleitado.

\- Gilderoy, tão divertido como resultou este assunto, podes aclarar-me que demónios pretendes tirando-me de Hogwarts e jogando a flertar comigo?

\- Eu... não é isso - disse Gilderoy, engolindo a saliva.

\- Com um caralho que sim - disse Albus, todavia sorrindo encantador -. Estás a tratar de ficar a sós comigo para ver se podes tirar-me algo da memória.

Dumbledore devia saber que a resposta lhe falharia a Lockhart, porque continuou.

\- Quer realmente tentar jogar esse jogo comigo, Lockhart? Não sei se é totalmente sério, ou uma completa fraude - disse Dumbledore -. Convidei alguns amigos da imprensa. Vão adorar um título como este. Mas se as suas intenções são sinceras, não lhe importara, verdade?

Gilderoy sentiu que começava a pôr-se pálido.

\- De feito, disse-lhes que tinha um anúncio que fazer-lhes – prosseguiu Dumbledore, tomando-o da cintura -. Seria todo um detalhe anunciar-lhes de primeira mão um encontro deste tipo, mas não creio que seja muito bom para a sua reputação.

\- Que você...? - murmurou Gilderoy sem ar -. Que você lhes disse que eu o quê?

\- Estava tão interessado ontem em ficar a sós, que disse, por que não? Faz anos que não tenho um companheiro sentimental - disse Albus, com um enorme sorriso -. Não estou a dizer que façamos um compromisso público, mas bem poderia conversar com eles a respeito das suas "fontes" de histórias.

De acordo, o velho tinha-o contra as cordas. Tratou de fazer-se o conquistador e resultou uma jogada muito má. Fim da farsa.

\- Esqueça. Não vou... não vou pousar como seu namorado nem como nada do estilo.

\- Uma pena, na verdade, mas já sabia eu que sou algo velho para andar com um jovenzito da sua idade - seguiu Albus, fingindo fazer um beicinho -. No entanto, a imprensa vai estar muito zangada senão lhes dizemos algo interessante. Sempre poderia anunciar-lhes que vai dar aulas em Hogwarts.

\- Disso se trata? - retorquiu Gilderoy -. De que recusei o posto de Professor?

Um dos empregados de mesa interrompeu a troca de palavras para deixar-lhes uma garrafa de champanhe frio.

\- Ainda não ordenamos nada - explicou Gilderoy.

\- É da parte das mulheres daquela mesa - explicou o garçom, assinalando na direção onde quatro bruxas o cumprimentavam. Uma delas era a nova concorrência de Rita Skeeter, uma tal Morrelia Bisho.

Gilderoy só pôde fazer as suas coisas a um lado e empreender fuga, com tão má pontaria que terminou no terraço do restaurante. Um minuto depois, Albus tinha-o alcançado, e abraçou-o pela cintura para colocá-lo contra o parapeito da varanda.

\- Então, Gilderoy? - perguntou o ancião - O que é que queres que diga à imprensa amanhã?

Gilderoy engoliu saliva, e recordou como a sua simples vida de êxito e luxo se havia começado a complicar sete dias antes. Era difícil pensar, com o perfume e os braços de Albus rodeando-o.

\- Dir-lhes-ei que me está a chantagear - respondeu Gilderoy -. Isso vai ser do agrado deles.

\- Se quisesse chantageá-lo, mencionaria-lhes sobre o que sei da pobre Nicté e de tantas outras das suas vítimas. Isto é só uma "saída amistosa", como você disse no outro dia em Hogwarts.

Gilderoy deitou ar pelo nariz. Albus endireitou-o um pouco. Tinha que admitir que o homem tinha uns braços surpreendentemente sólidos para um mago que ultrapassava um século.

\- E que ganho eu dando aulas em Hogwarts?

\- Primeiro, o meu silêncio e o da Professora McGonagall. De feito, nem sequer vou mencionar quão ofendido me senti ao vê-lo flertar comigo - explicou Albus -. E segundo, terá uma escola cheia de alunos. Pense no muito que poderá vangloriar de ter ajudado na educação de Harry Potter.

Gilderoy viu, sobre o ombro de Albus, as repórteres da mesa aproximarem-se. Albus permitiu-lhe erguer-se normalmente quando a tal Morrelia os abordou.

\- Professor Dumbledore! Senhor Lockhart! - exclamou, num tom excessivamente efusivo -. Quase não posso crer que de verdade estejam saindo!

\- Gilderoy foi um cavalheiro muito paciente, mas temo que não é essa a sua orientação – aclarou Albus, num tom adorável -. Mas não podem culpar-me por tentá-lo, verdade?

As repórteres deixaram sair uns risitos a coro.

"Só a Albus Dumbledore se lhe poderia perdoar semelhante despregue" disse-se Gilderoy, recuperando o fôlego.

\- Mas há algo importante que o professor Lockhart quer anunciar-lhes - disse Albus -. Oh, que torpe, creio que me adiantei.

As jornalistas cravaram a mirada em Gilderoy.

\- Sim, é certo. Este ano estou a cargo da aula de Defesa das Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts - disse Gilderoy, com o sorriso mais adorável -. Só desejava avisar-lhes que não haverá livro este ano nem no seguinte.

Uma das jornalistas deixou ir um gemidito afogado.

\- Lamento muito deixar as minhas fãs penduradas, mas há coisas mais importantes - disse Gilderoy, vigiando a cara de Dumbledore -. Não podemos tomar a educação à ligeira.

\- É mesmo, meu estimado professor Lockhart - agregou Dumbledore, passando-lhe um braço sobre os ombros -. Será um gosto tê-lo vivendo no castelo, por quanto? Como um ano?

Gilderoy ia lançar uma resposta horrível e venenosa, mas mordeu a língua. Um ano de alojamento grátis. Albus teria tido que começar a explicar a situação assim: um ano sem gastos.

"E já veremos se consigo uma história" pensou Gilderoy, enquanto a imprensa lhes tirava fotos e alguns muggles viam com curiosidade. "É a escola de Harry Potter. Algo tem que passar".


End file.
